When we met
by gHeTtOmIzZdRaMa
Summary: Draco and Hermione in love? Everything is possible, especially since they've known each other forever. Non Hp anything compliant. Songfic based on Jojo Homeboy, but it'll go past the end of the song hopefully. Reviews are LOVED and much appreciated!
1. Ch 1 The Orphanage

**When we met….**

**The Orphanage

* * *

**

_"My homie since knee high  
We came up on the south side" _

The south side, the orphanage; It was all she could think about, since she saw him again looking at the place. They didn't really like each other now, but the memories still haunted them both. They were so little, and the bestest of friends. Oh how she missed that wonderful friendship; her first love. He missed it too, and wanted her to come back.

* * *

They were both 5 when they were left there. Draco, left by Lanneius Lifting, and Hermione, left by Shanaya Lennes. The 2 children weren't really cousins; their parents were just really close friends. The silvery-blond haired boy was a couple of months older than the brown curly haired girl.

"We are so sorry, sweeties, but ever since your fathers were killed, we haven't had enough money or strength to take care of you." whispered Shanaya with a choke in her throat. She didn't want the toddlers to see her crying.

"You 2 will be alright here. You will get food and meet other kids to play with. Now go children, you must go inside the room." Lanneius said, tears streaming down her face.

The 2 toddlers ran in the room, amazed by the sight of all the children, and toys from them. It was an all witch/wizard orphanage located on the south side of Hogsmeade. It was pretty rich; it had enough money to provide a healthy meal 3 times a day, give proper hygiene materials, and filled with wonderful toys and a playground in the back. It was no more different than a daycare, and it was also very expensive to leave your child there. Funny how, the 2 ladies could afford to leave them there but not take care of them. The 2 children decided to stick together; always standing up for each other, always by each other's side.

_"Where you had to beat the street lights home  
we got into some street fights  
but the next day we be right back get it all  
Wherever there was me, there was you  
And we were like crew  
Straight to junior high school"

* * *

_

When they were a little older, around 12, they both realized they liked each other. It wasn't their fault; they did spend a lot of their time together. And everyone thought they made the cutest couples.

"Draco is so sweet to me; he is always there for me, always protecting me. He is like a prince to my Cinderella." Hermione said to her best girlfriend Nelleyah, with a dreamy look on her face.

"It is obvious that he likes you to, the whole orphanage is waiting for him to make a move," replied Nelleyah.

In another corner of the room, Draco is whispering to one of his closest guy friends. "Do you think Hermione likes me?"

"Of course, she does Draco, go and kiss her." Shayne replied.

"Now?"

"No, next year, you idiot. Of course now."

"Are you sure I should?"

"Yes, now go" and with those final words, Shayne gave Draco a little push toward his undecided love. He ran to Hermione, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran away, leaving a blushing Hermione ecstatic.

_"Then you messed it all up  
Started pushing up  
Kissed me on the cheek  
and I fell in love"_

* * *

The next day, Draco was adopted. Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy had always wanted a son, but never could have one of their own. So they decided to adopt Draco, surprised at how closely he resembled them.

"Draco Senera Malfoy. The name sounds wonderful" whispered Narcissa.

Draco gave Hermione, one last kiss on the cheek, and then turned away, not wanting her to see the tears streaming down his face. Hermione was also crying; she would always love him. A week later, she was adopted too. It was surprising that a couple of muggles wanted to adopt a witch, but there niece was half-blood, and since then they have been fascinated by witchery. They wanted a little witch of there own, so John and Jane adopted Hermione.

"Hermione Senera Granger, what a beautiful name, for a beautiful little girl," said the child's new mom.

They were giving the same middle name, to remind them of a past they shared.

* * *

_Ooooh when the, the boy next door (Next door)  
Don't want to be my homeboy no more  
Saw something that he never saw before  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby  
Been thinking 'bout him all my life (My life)  
Now I see him in a whole new light  
Something about it feels so right (That's why)  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

_**A/N- heyy, so ya I was really bored, just chilling, listening to some music and reading Dramione fics [OMG THEY ARE THE MOST AMAZING COUPLE EVER, the only couple better is me and chris brown ;) So ya and I was listening to this song, Homeboy by JoJo, and I was like Ima write a Dramione fanfic based on the song. It was gonna be a oneshot but ya its kind of long, esp. since I'm trying to incorporate the whole song into the story. The chorus of the song will always be right there above the authors note and disclaimer in every chapter. Yes I will continue my other fic also. Please tell me what you guys think of this one, please. I promise to read and review at least one of your stories too! Also, the middle name was giving to both of them by their original parents, in case some of you were confused about that.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the "homeboy" by JoJo_**


	2. Ch 2 Mudbloods

**When we met….**

**_Mudbloods..._**

Author- GhettoMizzDrama

Word Count- 734 (top A/n included not bottom and disclaimer)

Summary- Hermione and Draco meet once again...Are they still lovers? 

**A/N- The kiss & adoption took place when they were 10 not 12…sorry peoplez my bad :) This ch. is when they are 11, sometime in the summer, now on with the story**

_Shorty's a little taller now  
Into big things, he's a baller now  
His heart never changed  
I can see he's still down  
I can't forget him (No no no no)_

Hermione Granger is sitting alone in her room, reading something, when all of a sudden her mom calls her. "Hermione, honey, can you please come down, there's something your father and I would like to discuss with you."

"Yes, Mom. I'll be right down." Quickly, she hides the "book" under her pillow, and runs downstairs. "Yes, mother, father?"

Her father lets out a big sigh, her mother looks close to tears. "Hermione, baby, you know how you're mother and I adopted you right? Well, we didn't adopt you from a normal orphanage sweetie."

"What do you mean, by not a normal orphanage daddy?"

"Well, see honey, your mother's sister married a wizard, and ever since then, we became fascinated with wizardry. Since we couldn't have any of our own kids, we decided to go the Witch/Wizards orphanage. Your uncle, Sinuad, took us there in Hogsmeade. That's where we found you. You're a witch."

"What, no way! That's awesome! Does that mean Draco is a wizard?"

"Yes, sweetie, but the news does not end there," Replied Jane Granger. "There is an all witch and wizard school that you will be going to, starting this Sept. Tomorrow we will be going to get school supplies from Diagon Alley. The lists already came, but remember we have to wake up early, so go to sleep quickly." She runs back upstairs, and opens up the "book" again. The book was really just a couple up folded up photos of her and Draco. _"Maybe I'll get to see him again."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, come down this instant! I've called you about 3 times already!" screamed Narcissa, sounding a little pissed. "Coming, mother." Draco rushed downstairs to as quickly as possible, to avoid his mother's furious wrath. Girl can murder, when she's mad enough. "Yes, mother?" "Ok, let's see how quick you can get this. I don't have enough to go into details. You know how you are adopted? Well, you were adopted from a witch and wizard only orphanage in a witch and wizard only town. In short, you are a wizard, you will be going to Hogwarts, a wizarding school, come September. We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for school supplies. Now I have to go, bye!" With those final, pointed words, she rushed out with a slam of the door. "Oh my god, that means Hermione is a witch!! Maybe I'll see her. I miss her terribly, I'm so excited!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More than his voice is changing now  
All that I see is rearranging now (Now)  
It just ain't the same  
Catching feelings now  
I should tell him (Yea)_  


"Hermione, come on, let's go to Flourish and Blotts to get the books you need." Hermione absentmindedly nods, while looking at the Hogwarts letter, and list of supplies. As she follows her mother into the store, she bumps into someone, carelessly dropping her papers and her newly bought wand.

"Oh, sorry, let me help you" says a very familiar voice. "Draco?" Draco looks up, surprised.

"Hermione? Oh my god, Hermione it is really you! I've missed you so much." He reaches out to give his homegirl a hug, when someone slaps his arms away.

Draco looks up to see Lucious, glaring menacingly. "I don't want to see you talking to her, Draco. She's a mudblood, let's go."

"But, dad…" Lucious rudely cuts off his son with a harsh tone.

"I said, Let's go!" Father and son walk away, leaving a poor girl with a trail of tears.

Their simultaneous thoughts, haunting them._ "What's a mudblood? Why was he so harsh? I love him/her."_

_Ooooh when the, the boy next door (Next door)  
Don't want to be my homeboy no more  
Saw something that he never saw before  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby  
Been thinking 'bout him all my life (My life)  
Now I see him in a whole new light  
Something about it feels so right (That's why)  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

**_

* * *

A/N- so ya I dont kno if that qualifies as a cliffhanger. If it does, sorry. Well next chappy will be either on platform 9 and 3/4 or the train itself. So ya, I guess there thoughts won't be answered for a while. Well please tell me what you guys think ok? I wanna what you think should be added and stuff, what would make it better. You kno like the song "you [reviewers make me better" And thanks to all my reviewers, I'm too lazy to go check who my 3 reviewers were and give them special honors. I'm sorry. Anyway sorry for the delayed update...stress makes you lazy. I'm telling you. To survive life you need to know ONE important thing. DO NOT TELL PEOPLE IF YOU THINK SOMEONE IS CUTE/HOT ETC. I AM TELLING YOU IT WILL BITE YOU. people like to run their mouths... and then you will be in big trouble for weeks causing you to not update your fanfics. Well please faithful readers, do not forget to review. I love you all._**

DISCLAIMER- umm ya u kno cuz i have enough time to write 7 manically huge books called Harry Potter under the name of J.K. Rowling. rolls eyes


	3. Ch 3 Unconfessed Love

Story: When we met...

Author: Ghettomizzdrama

Word Count: 418 (minus authors note and disclaimer)

**When we met….**

**Unconfessed Love **

_Every night when we get home  
Under covers talking on the phone  
Here comes my mother  
It's way too late  
Might get in trouble_

Draco Malfoy is hiding in his room. His mom caught him talking to his new friend Blaise Zabini on the phone way after midnight, and she lashed out on him. He was trying so hard not to sleep because every time he slept all he could dream about was Hermione. _Hermione…why? Why do you haunt my dreams? Why doesn't my dad like you? Why? Why? Why?_ He didn't know anything. He didn't even know how much he loved her. Blaise started getting annoyed because all he could talk about was Hermione on the phone. _"Who_ _is this Hermione? Why won't you shut up about her? She must be something special." _She was, he just didn't know how special…

-------------------------------------------------------

_My heart can't wait (So much to say)  
Writing till my hand cramps up  
4 pages saying I'm in love (I got a crush)  
Can't get you off my mind (Can you pick me up baby)  
I'm sure I'll be fine when I look into your eyes_

Hermione Granger, always the smart girl; always reading or writing something. Every night, her mom gave her a small topic to write about in any writing format, poem song, essay, etc. See, Hermione aspired to be a writer, and these small writing assignments were helping her work her way there. _**(they had no fanfics :P)**_ Tonight, her mom's assignment was vague, very vague, and she had no idea how hard this vague topic could be. _"Write your heart, Hermione, your heart." How the heck are you supposed to write your heart? "Hermione, stop thinking so much, what's in your heart shouldn't be something you can think about." _So that's what she did. Wrote her heart, _**to Draco.**_ She started writing a huge letter, about her love for him.

Finally they both decided, they needed to sleep. Their simultaneous thoughts rushing through their heads. "_Maybe tomorrow, I'll see him/ her on the train and at Hogwarts." _

_Ooooh when the, the boy next door (Next door)  
Don't want to be my homeboy no more  
Saw something that he never saw before  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby  
Been thinking 'bout him all my life (My life)  
Now I see him in a whole new light  
Something about it feels so right (That's why)  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

* * *

**A/N- ya i kno u prob. hate me. It's like a month late and it's very short, and it was supposed to be the first day. I'm very sorry, but I just had to do this chapter, and I really hope you like it! Please review, you know I love that, I will not right another chapter unless I get more reviews this time. I mean seriously, 7 reviews for 2 chapters. I really don't have enough time for this if no one cares. **

**Disclaimer: I'm 16, does it look like I had enough time to right seven long novels? No, I didn't think so either. rolls eyes I wish though!**


End file.
